Animaniacs
by Lith Warner
Summary: Lith is an average girl, if you call about to be hit by a plane and becoming a cartoon average. K for now. May end up being K because there's such a big difference
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**My P.O.V.**

I passed the school, like I did every day on my way to the homeless shelter. Where I got my edjucation, food, water, and clothes.

I waved to a girl, I think her name's Jenny, I've never talked to her but she waves to me every time she see's me.

I continued to walk, not really paying attention to where I was going, when I looked up I noticed where I was; An airport.

A plane came toward me and I started to run until it hit me, my life flashed before my eyes, the last thing I heard was _those are the facts..._

I woke up in a hospital bed, I looked around and noticed everything was different, like I was in some sort of cartoon. "Hello?!" I yelled jumping up.

"Helllooo no name!" I heard and looked over to see three figures. "It's not no name it's Bith... Rith... I guess it is no name." I said weakly. "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" "Burbank hospital, I'm Yakko." "I'm Wakko." "We're the warner brothers." "And the Warned sister; Princess Angelia- Agh! I'm Dot you call me Dottie, you die." "Thaattss nice." "And because you hit your head on a plane." "Ugh... I vaugly remember that." I said and layed back down.

"So, where you from?" "I dunno." "What's your name?" "I dunno, Bith... Rith... Lith, yeah, I think it's Lith." I answered unsurely. "Just Lith?" "Probably not probably bigger... Lith... Lil... Ith... Lilith..." "So your name's Lilith." "Maybe, I like Lith better, maybe Lily." "Do you remember anything." "Nope not really, I have a good edjucation, I think." I answered. "What's your favorite color." "Green... Purple..." "How about blue?" I jumped. "Blue is awesome!" I screamed and covered my mouth. "Over re-action." "How old are you?" "Um... Somewhere before 12."


	2. Color changing hair & magic mints

_**I'd like to thank Animeandcartoonsfreak & Secret Saturn for their review, if you guys are reading this you guys are AWESOME! And no the space was not intentional**_

**Me: Sowy abwout the wast chawptah, Yakko wasn't suppwosed to Pwost it.**

**Yakko: Why do you sound like a baby? **

**Me: -Stares- I don't know.**

**Dot: You're confusing**

**Me: -sticks out tongue- Where's Wakko? Last time he was left alone... He picked up a stray.**

**Yakko: Mwah! G'night everybody!**

**Me: Agh, I meant a dog.**

**Dot: And that's the story of our dog, Lenny.**

**Me: Seriously, where is Wakko?**

**Yakko: I think he was watching the news.**

**Me: -!- Wakko's... Watching the news?**

**Wakko: -runs in- Ahh! The shark migration!**

**Me: Umm... What?**

**Wakko: I. Let. Your. Sharks. Out.**

**Me: YOU DID WHAT?! Censored, I forgot about the disclaimer, Wakko, I'll kill you later. I'M COMING SHARKS! -Runs away carrying sword-**

**Dot: Why did she say censored?**

**Yakko: She's Lith.**

**_Disclaimah! I do not own Animaniacs I only own myself, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fics now would I? And also Animaniacs would still have new episodes! _**

**_I have a patent for myself so if you use me you must use a disclaimer and notify me, but I'll gladly say... YES!_**

**_Also, sorry about the randomness in this chapter, it's a little confusing but chapter three will explain EVERYTHING_**

**Chapter 2**

**Lith's P.O.V.**

"I don't know where I am, where am I gonna stay?" I mumbled to myself, then looked at the three creatures. "Now, how do I know you?" I asked. "Oh, we found you in a lake." Dot explained "A... Lake?" I asked. "Yeap, you were drowning and almost got attacked by the lake monster." "The lake, oh come on, there's no such thing as- Never mind." I decided not to go there.

"You wanna stay with us?" Yakko, I think I kinda got confused about Yakko and Wakko. "Um, yeah, sure." I ended up stuttering like an idiot. "Just to get this straight, red hat Wakko, Other one Yakko?" they nodded. "Okay..."

**Later, out of hospital**

I finally got out of the hospital, it was only two days but it felt like forever.

I got my clothes and went to the Warners, they gasped.

"What?! Is there a bee?!" I started running around swatting and screaming.

"You _need _a new shirt!" Dot yelled. "Why? What's wrong with mine?" "This is a Warner cartoon, and you're in a Warner studio, sensing a patern here?" Yakko asked. I looked at my shirt which had a mouse on it. "Okay? What's wrong with a mouse on my shirt?" They gave me a _have you been living under a rock _look

I crossed my arms "No, I have not been living under a rock, amnesia, remember?" I said and pointed at my furry head, come to think of it I looked exactly like a Warners I had black and white fur, except I had blue gloves instead of white and my black hair or fur went down to my back and was very curly and a little notted, and my nose it was blue lighter blue than my gloves, and I was probably the same height as Wakko maybe taller by an inch.

"That's a Disney character." Wakko said to me. "We're not allowed to associate with them." I nodded in understanding.

_Disney... Oh! I love The Little Mermaid! What am I saying? I don't even know what the little mermaid is... Agh! I want my memory back!_

"Lith, what's wrong with your hair?" Yakko asked and I looked at my hair that was curently changing different colors, I shrugged it off, grabbed a mint and shoved it into my pocket.

_I don't know what's wrong with my hair, but it is pretty cool_

"So, here we are." I stopped. "That's your house?" I pointed at the water tower. They nodded. "Oh joy." I said with much sarcasm and slowly went up the ladder and ended up there in seconds with my hands shaking, I put the mint in my mouth.

"So, what do you think?" Dot asked and opened up the door. I went to speak but nothing came out. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Yakko asked.

I nodded and tried to scream but nothing came out, I reached in my pocket and took out some paper.

_Can't speak, somethings wrong._

I handed it to Yakko. "Huh?"

_Voicey not worky, Genuis._

"Well you don't have to be rude, did you eat a mint?" I nodded. "Those make your voice turn off, it's only temporary but ahhhh I think you might be like that for a while."

_Well, thats just great._

"Who cares, now she can't scream while I give her a make-over." Dot exclaimed. My eyes widdened. "Common!"

**A little later.**

I was trying to get out of Dot's grip, but for her size, she's REALLY strong. "Just let me put this bow in! It'll look goergous in your blue hair!" I ran away and hid behind a pink couch.

_No! I don't want this!_

I was running away from her but I got caught by the hair by a giant pink doll. "Barbie, set her down in my chair."

_Oh for the love of..._

The doll put me back in the pink salon chair as Dot put the zebra bow in my hair.

"Done."

I took out my paper.

_Dot, why did you dress me like a princes? I mean seriously I look like an idiot._

"No you don't."

_I love your fashion sense but this is a little over the top._

"Okay, okay."

I smiled as she handed me a new outfit.

**After make-over**

"Okay, now I really am done." Dot said and I looked in the mirror.

_Wow, I look awesome._

I gave it to Dot.

"Thanks I do my best. Common, let's go show the boys."

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Where are they? I'm ready to annoy them." Wakko said. "Yeah, It's been a while since Dot's had an victim in a while." Yakko answered. "Guys she's ready." Dot said.

Lith came in tripping, she was wearing high heal with pink straps the same color as her currently light pink hair, a short light pink flowered dress, and a Light pink jacket.

"Helllooo Nurse!" Yakko yelled and hugged Lith because she was way to weak for him to jump in her arms.

"I know, I'm great." Dot said. "So, whadda you wanna do now?" Lith looked over at a clock.

_It's 2:00 A.M. I'm going to bed._

**Lith's room; 2:30 A.M.**

Lith rolled around in her bed, her mouth opening and closing every once in a while, she had tears on rolling down her face.

_Lith opened her eyes and saw a yellow monster on her T.V. screen, she screamed as it stepped out of the television. _

_"Hello, Lith. Miss me?" The yellow monster asked her. she jumped out of her bed fully dressed with a confused look on her face. "Miss you? I don't even know you, wait, my voice is back, I'm not in a cartoon, where am I?" The monster laughed which made her shudder. "The real question you should ask your self is." he appered behind her. "Where should you go?" _

_"Wakko! Yakko! Dot!" She ran all over her room banging on her walls. "They can't hear you, you're not in their world anymore." "W-What?" "You're where you originated."_

Lith shot up, panting heavily.

_No more ice cream after midnight, no matter how much Wakko begs._

She reminded herself and went to the kitchen to get some water, but never slept that night.

**Dot: -Yawn- that was boring.**

**Yakko: Better than the last one.**

**Me: You weren't supposed to post it!**

**Yakko: Yeah, blame me.**

**Me: Oh shut-up balony head!**

_**Four hours later**_

**Dot: BE QUIET!**

**Wakko: Yakko, you've met your match.**

**Dot: I wish I could find to magic mints.**

**R&R: Magic mints, get them to mute your sibling**


	3. Chapter BARNEYYYY!

**Me: HI! I'm BAAACCCKKKK!**

**Yakko: Oh no! Run for your lives!**

**Me: Yakko Warner! I know where you live! -Attacks-**

**Dot: These two.**

**Wakko: I'm confused.**

**Dot: What else is new?**

**Me: I'd like to thank secret saturn for her review! I do not own Animaniacs or Breakeven**

**Chapter 3**

**Lith's P.O.V.**

I got board so I went to cook breakfast, I had bacon, eggs, grits (with bacon), and fresh orange juice. When I turned around Wakko was drooling.

"Bacon!" I shook my head no and stopped him from eating all the bacon. "Aww..." he mumbled and sat at the table.

I'm waking those two up...

Unfortanitly, I had no idea how to get to their rooms, of course I knew where Dot's was but, I kinda forgot where it was.

I left the kitchen, leaving Wakko with food.

Mistake #1

I went down a hallway and entered a room

Mistake #2

I screamed.

Oh great! Stupid voice mint! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid...

I remembered something I had in my pocket I took from Wakko, thank gosh for cartoon defying logic!

No one's P.O.V.

There was a sound of a trumpet, which caused the two sleeping Warners to fall out of bed. "Ow!" Dot whined. **(They have two seprerate rooms) **

"What was that?!" Dot asked Yakko. "A trumpet." "Thank you Albert Einstein. I meant why!" "I think Lith might have found, our friend." Yakko said to his younger sister than they walked camly down a few hallways to a room where the trumpet could be heard.

The three warners opened up the door to see Lith being strangled by none other than Balony the orange dinosaur.

"Why are you laughing?!" Dot yelled at her two brothers. "It's funny." Wakko said getting up out of breath with tears of laughter in his eyes. "It's not funny, ya dopes!" Dot yelled at them once again." they heard the trumpet once more and then it suddenly stopped. "Okay sibs you know what to do." Yakko said and they did the 'anvil song' three anivls dropped from the sky and onto Balony letting Lith get just enough room to escape.

She had a red face along with blood red hair to match, her dark blue gloves clutched her stomach while she was curling herself into a ball and rocking.

"Lith are you o-" Wakko was interrupted by her getting up and runing away. "What was that about?" Dot asked.

Lith's P.O.V.

"Lith are you o-" I ran into the bathroom and locking the door, I turned on the radio as loud as possible.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._  
_No, it don't break_  
_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_  
_(Oh glad you're okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_(Oh I'm falling, falling)_  
_I'm falling to pieces,_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no _

Why was it that I could remember this song but not my family? I mentally yelled at myself "Okay, no more worrying, It'll be okay I'm in a cartoon, I should enjoy it." I smilled and wipped off my tears.

"Mmm, Lith, your breakfast was delicious." "Yeah, where did you learn how to cook?" Dot asked.

I think from my mother.

nothing was said about that.

Did you guys save me anything?

"Nope." "We have a appointment with scratchy." I raised my eyebrow. "He's our phsyciatrist." I nodded.

May I mention at this current time we are standing on the roof on the water tower. "Okay, since we have a first time-er I think she should go first." my eyes widened and I franticly shook my head but only to be pushed off the roof.

"Good job Lith, common lets go see Scratchy." I smiled and silently followed. "Hello Nurse!" the boys yelled and Dot rolled her eyes. "Boys..." I went into oblivion. "Lith?" I nodded saying I was fine. "Okay."

"Good Miss Nurse zend zem in." I heard someone say he was maybe um... "Good morning Warners." A bald man said and his eyes bulged out when he saw me. "They're multiplying!" "Nope scratchy, this is our friend Lith we found her in the lake."

"Oh, well I hope you are not as Zany as these three." I nodded and sat down.

Boardom boardom boardom fifty minutes later.

"Lith, do you have zomething to zay?" "She can't talk she ate one of our 'mints' and the side affects haven't worn off yet." "Well, next zime if zhe get her voice back we'll have za zession ya?"

"So Sibs and Lith, wadda you wanna do now." my eyes lit up with excitement and my hair turned purple. "I think barney has an idea." I punched Yakko in the stomach and grabbed a pencil and paper.

I would like to see where all the stars work, it's very interresting to me and maybe after we can go find a super computer to look myself up.

"Sounds like a plan, barney."

Yakko Warner YOU WILL PAY!

"Surrrreeee, like I'm afraid of a seven year old." I gave a death glare and walked away.

**Me: Umm...**

**Yakko: Haha, you still look like Barney.**

**Dot: I thought we couldn't say copywritten stuff.**

**Me: THIS IS FANFICTION!**

**King Leonidas: No, THIS IS SPARTA!**

**Wakko: This is getting wierd.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I AM NOT SEVEN!

Dot: Then why did Yakko say you were in the last chapter?

Me: _Because _he's Yakko, but I AM NOT SEVEN!

Wakko: then how old are you?

**Me: Classificado.**

**Yakko: Sorry I don't speak Lith Language.**

**Me: Mrg... I'M GOING TO MCDONALDS!**

**Dot: I WANT A MINT SHAKE!**

**Me: NO!**

**Lith's P.O.V.**

It had been 2 days, it's like I came from another planet there's nothing about me on the super computer or anything.

But anyway I finally got away from Dot DO NOT mess with her whenever she see's Mel Gibson. Poor man never saw Dot coming.

"You saw Mel Gibson, didn't you?" Yakko said. I gave him a wierd look and nodded. "So got any of you memory's back." I had but he REALLY wouldn't like it. I nodded.

"What do you think?" I asked. "Holy gram-crakers she speaks!" "Yeah, discovered that this morning, and I had a dream about me playing with someone in a sandbox but then a yellow monster ate him so no." I answered. "That cleared up nothing." "I know, here." I handed Yakko a bomb and skipped away, hearing the bomb exploding somewhere in Michigan.

"I see you're getting in the spirit of zaniness." "Yerp, today I pranked Mr. Plotz!" "Really? Whatcha do?" "Oh you'll see in 5, 4, 3, 2-" I was interupted my the sound of an explosion. "You blew up Mr. Plotz?" "No! It was a TP bomb to T.P. it was a bomb that Toilet papered Plotzy's office." I explained. "Ohhh." they said in unison. "I mean I have to do something to take my mind off the fact that a Dis- Um... You now what nevermind." "Wait what were you gonna say about Disney?" "Nothing, nothing at all. COMING DOT!" I said nervously and ran off.

**Me: -Come's back with mint shake- There ya go the long anticipated chapter of Animaniacs!**

**Dot: How come I wasn't in it.**

**Me: Because it was gonna be longer but theres something important in the next chapter is gonna make it- JUST BECAUSE ALRIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lith's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my room trying to find anything useful from my back-pack that came with me, but all I found was two books, a stick, and some sort of glass ball. I might have been poor. I read the books cover.

**Magic in the Earth**

**By Firefly Makani D. and Aleyn Aidan D.**

**Firefly Makani**

**1st Name:**

**Firefly**

**Element:**

**Fire**

**Origin:**

**A Fire elemental name.**

**2nd Name:**

**Makani**

**Languange:**

**Hawaiian**

**Meaning:**

**Wind**

**Aleyn Aidan**

**1st Name:**

**Aleyn**

**Element:**

**Air**

**Origin:**

**God of springtime weather. Ruler of rainfall, clouds, and wind. A blustering, replenishing, fertility-causing name.**

**2nd Name:**

**Aidan**

**Languange:**

**Irish**

**Meaning:**

**Celtic. Flame**

Hmm... Wonder if I knew them? Oh well.

I looked at the other book.

**Spells through time**

when I opened it and a blast of light burst out along with lots of wind, but I said nothing just back away in fear. "Wha?" the the stick started to glow at the end and the ball was also glowing. "Stop." then they stopped glowing and everything was back into place, the page number was 397 there was a note in it

**To Fire; I'm sorry Lil' Sis but I have to fight in battle you'll be fine without me**

**-Aleyn**

Either I stole these or I'm firefly. And I'm a wizard that's a magic book, Wand, and Crystal Ball. Gosh sometimes I can be so oblivious but. Hmm... "Blah Blah Blah, Aleyn Aiden Firefly Makani." nothing happened.

"Looking back I wanna see together Firefly Makani and Aleyn Aiden." the ball lit up with fire.

_**There were to kids, human, a girl and boy. The girl was about 5 and the boy was probably 7. "Aleyn where's Mommy and Daddy?" "I don't know Fire. They should be home soon."**_

The picture dissapeared. "No..."


End file.
